Dizzy Day Diaries
by Yozoro-Kitsune
Summary: A story about Mitzy and her summer at WarioWare Inc. Follows every game but the GC one; haven't played that one yet.


Disclaimer: I own not WarioWare! Though, I do have a copy of _WarioWare: Touched ,WarioWare Mega Microgame, and WarioWare Twisted._

:D

Adee: First WarioWarefic. 8B

Wario: -busts in via Adee's room window- Bwahahaha! About time you put your writing skill to better use!

Adee: OO; -backs away from Wario-

Wario: Bwahaha! Don't forget who the best character in the series is! Me! Bwahaha!

Adee: Yeah... -trips over a pair of her own shoes in her haste to get away-

Wario: Bwahaha!

Author: Yozoro-Kitsune

Theme: Gotta come up with some for this fandom. xD

Rating: I really dunno yet. xD;

Pairing: Fanon, don't worry about it right now.

Music: ...The _Touched! _Game Credits

Warnings: Told from third POV with occasional first from an OC. Thought I'd warn you. Also, because I don't like him all that much, don't expect too much Wario.

Inspired by: Getting back into this crazy-sexy-awesome fandom. Welcome back, Yozoro! :D

Started: 29-3-2008 (Mar 29, 2008)

Key-

"speech" quote or actual speech

_'speech'_ thoughts

speech telepathy

_Italics_ and no ' diary entries

_**Boldeditalics **_ severe emphasis

**Bold ** emphasis

:-:-: line breaker

-- end of fic/chapter

_**Dizzy Day Diaries**_

**Day One: A New Job - Secretary!**

A green haired girl about seventeen years in age sat outside a meeting room on the fourth floor of WarioWare Inc. She was writing in a book, a light blue book, that had the letters "Sweet Memories" inscribed on it in silver script. She wrote with a matching pen, (light blue with the same words etched into it) and was smiling softly.

_22__June2015:_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is my first day working at WarioWare Inc. I'm so excited! I was hired as a secretary; it shouldn't be too difficult. I have yet to know who I'll be working for. I hope it's not Wario, he scares me. Ah, well. I'm just glad to have something to do over the summer. Maybe I'll be able to afford a hoverboard soon! Here's to it! :D_

_Cheers!_

_Mitzy_

Mitzy closed her diary as she heard her name being called from inside a room next to her. "Yes! Coming!" She got up and went in.

The room itself looked like it wouldn't fit in the building if you were to look at it from _outside_ the building. It seemed to be twice the size of the hallway Mitzy was sitting in, with a table that spanned across it. There were many a chair (Mitzy guessed around thirty to forty) and at the opposite end of the table from the girl, sat the president of the company.

"Waaahahaha! Welcome to Meeting Room Four! Wahaha!" Wario yelled down the room.

"Th-thank you..." Mitzy cowered back in fear. She walked up and sat down five chairs from the man.

"I'm very, very glad you could make it today. I've heard very, truly good things about you."

Yellow eyes blinked, confused. "Oh!" Mitzy cried, understanding all of a sudden, "Penny works here, that's right!" she said to herself.

Wario snapped his fingers, and people flooded the room, taking chairs. Mitzy jumped, but relaxed, realizing she recognized a few of them.

One was Penny, her best friend. She had bright orange hair that was braided down her back, with a heart clip holding it from being in her eyes. Large, black circle rim glasses sat on her nose. Penny wore her pink lab coat, as if she had just come from experimenting on something.

Another was Dr. Crygor, Penny's grandfather. He had on his yellow space-age suit, complete with red helmet and hand gloves. The only thing missing from his outfit was his jetpack, which was probably stored away, Mitzy figured.

She saw Young Cricket, a boy who had class with her in school. He had black hair that was white at the tips. He was in his usual blue gi, that looked pressed and clean.

Dribble and Spitz were next in Mitzy's line of view. They drove her here, since she didn't know the way. Dribble looked like a mean bulldog, and he had scared Mitzy a little, but when he asked if she needed a ride to work, she was relieved. Spitz was a yellow cat, and he was in Mitzy's class as well. He waved at the girl, who waved back, timidly.

Her uncle, Jimmy T, sat next to her. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and smiled when she looked up at him. She smiled back, comforted. His red jacket was zipped up, and Mitzy noticed he had a white shirt on underneath. He had on black pants instead of the usual white, with dark blue dress shoes.

Kat and Ana sat across from her. They were also good friends of hers, and they were ninjas. Kat had pinkish-purple hair, tied back in a ponytail that sat at the top of her head. She wore a blue shirt and purple shorts, with a purple scarf around her neck. Blue shoes with cute purple legwarmers finished off her outfit. Ana, her twin sister, wore exactly the opposite. She had orange hair with two pigtails that rest on top of her head as well. Mitzy wondered if the ponies meant the order in which they were born. She'd probably never know.

Ashley, the witch who lived outside of Diamond City, sat on her right, and Red, her little demon assistant, hopped up on the table, greeting Mitzy. Ashley turned to her and nodded, and received a nod in return. Ashley was another friend, albeit not a close one. She had on a simple red dress that had an orange hem and hood. She carried around her stuffed bunny that looked like it was taken apart and stitched back together.

A blue robot by the name of Mike sat on Jimmy's left, silently. Penny had told Mitzy about him. He was built for karaoke, but Dr. Crygor had installed cleaning software, intending to have Mike solve his cleaning needs. He didn't talk much.

Mona, the woman who owned her own pizza chain, sat next to Ashley. She had long orange hair that fell to her back. Today she wore a plain white dress, that had her name printed on the front.

Orbulon, the alien who lived on Earth, sat down across from Mona. He was white, and today he had a crisp, black suit on. He looked very sharp!

To end the happy little parade was 18-Volt and his good friend, 9-Volt. Mitzy blushed. She and 9-Volt had been friends ever since he found out she loved video games. Mitzy had a crush on him since elementary school in third grade. As the years went by, it only deepened. And 18-Volt... He scared her too, even though he was just tall. The three all had the same class at Diamond City High, and, Mitzy wouldn't know if it was fate or misfortune, had lockers next to each other.

18-Volt had his green sweats on, trademark boombox resting on his shoulder, gold "Cool" ring shined and sparkling. 9-Volt was adorned with his red T-shirt that had a yellow "V" on the chest, this one bigger because he had grown, with green pants. The yellow helmet with lights and earphones sat on his head, defiantly broadcasting his unique style and occupation. Alongside working for WW Inc, he was a DJ and Club Sugar on Saturday nights for the "Teen Scene" parties held. The pair, not being able to find seats near Mitzy, sat to Kat's right, across the table.

The rest of the people were business men and women, dressed up in suits. Mitzy thought they looked a little stiff.

Wario cleared his throat for everyone's attention after the newcomers were all seated. "Everyone, I officially welcome our newest member, Mitzy, to our ranks."

The room exploded in cheers and applause until Wario held up his hands. The calamity stopped two times faster than it started.

"But, we have a bit of a problem. See, Mitzy here is a secretary, and... well, most of us already have secretaries..." he motioned at the business men/women, who chuckled silently. When Wario put his hands up again, they ended their tittering.

"So, who wants to volunteer to keep her while she's here?"

Penn raised her hand. "I wouldn't mind at all. I need someone to help me out in the lab besides grandpa."

Kat and Ana raised their hands as well, but Kat was the one who spoke. "We need someone to write our ideas down, we can't do it on our own!"

9-Volt crossed his arms. "I say I get her."

18-Volt agreed, "Word!"

Wario glanced at the teen and raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

The addressed stood up from his chair. "Because, quite frankly, we're the best to handle her. I've been friends with Mitzy since naptimes were cool, and we're like family! And I need a secretary, unlike the others." He glowered at Kat, Ana, and Penny as he ended his mini-speech, and the girls slumped in their seats. He had a point.

"Word!" was all 18-Volt contributed.

Wario stroked his mustache. "Hmm, hmm... You have a very good point there, kid. I guess I'm up for it." He turned to Mitzy, who was grinning as if she had just gotten her hoverboard. "Is that all right with you?"

She shook her head, sending green strands everywhere. "Sorry, I zoned. I'm with who?"

The entire room, save 9-Volt and Penny who had expected her to say that, face-faulted.

The president cleared his throat again. "9-Volt."

The newly hired secretary's face lit up as if it were Christmas. "Wha? For real? That's totally fine! Absolutely!"

Wario grinned, showing almost all of his teeth to the world. "Then it's decided. You'll work with 9-Volt from here on!"

The room once again exploded in cheers, and one could bearly hear Wario's cry of, "Meeting adjourned!"

People filed out of the room. Mitzy stayed seated, waiting for the rush to end. 9-Volt, 18-Volt, and Penny were with her.

"Wow, this is really amazing. I never would've guessed I'd be picked for this job..." the secretary murmured to herself.

Penny hugged her. "Yay! We're co-workers, now!"

Mitzy hugged Penny back. "Thanks to you!"

9-Volt sighed, "I hate to end your little hug-fest, but we're the only ones left in the room."

The girls glanced around, only to see 9-Volt was right.

"Word."

Penny let go of Mitzy, who stood. "Okay! Then let's get the first day of my work started!" She headed out the nearest door.

The trio who remained waited for her to come back.

And she did, confused. "Where's my office?" She asked sheepishly, poking her index fingers together.

Penny sighed. "Just like always."

"Yep," 9-Volt concurred.

"Word," came 18-Volt's response.

:-:-:

And Mitzy's first day at WarioWare officially began, and many a day fell behind. What's to come? Only those who come back to read more shall find out! So stay tuned!

--

Day One Completed: 29-3-2008 (Mar 29, 2008)

°Yozoro's Notes°

Whoo. Long, descriptive at least I think, and fun. Teehee, 18-Volt scares me, too.

Ahh, Mitzy, what will they do with you? She's gonna be fun to write about.

Expect more OCs to show up, I tend to have like, nine per fandom, haha. ;

This story is obviously set in the future, if you've got a teenage 9-Volt. In the games he's in elementary. So's 18-Volt. DON'T ASK I DON'T KNOW HOW!!

Gawd, writing 9-Volt's gonna be fun. I'm going to give him and 18 real names, so be prepared. My fingers will get tired of typing their names really fast, I just know it.

-throws this fic in her fic bin of "While My Computer's Still Broke"-

-sigh-

Come back if you liked it, and remember, Yozoro uses flames to heat her beach house, and reviews will be loved by all here at WarioWare Inc. Especially me, since I'm the one writing it, hoho.

°/Yozoro's Notes°


End file.
